Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers
by love jonas
Summary: Colleen Spark won a contest to go on tour with a band she didn't even like! But when she finds herself falling for the charming, playboy Nate, she's torn between the decision to trust him, or to push him away to save herself from getting heartbroken.
1. x x auditions

**disclaimer** — don't own camp rock, sorry to disappoint.

**welcome to the** **auditions for: **

_**sad songs for dirty lovers**_

» » »

**A/N:** Hey kiddo's. (: If the title or summary didn't exactly clarify what this whole thing's about, I'm afraid you need glasses, my friend. Or you need to go see a doctor. Because I'm pretty sure it all speaks for itself! It's an audition for a new story that I've thought up. I would've made up my own characters; however, that didn't seem as fun to me. Oh, and I'd like to say that _yes_, the title is from One Tree Hill. Don't sue, please! So! Anyone can apply for a part, since I'll be needing all the auditions as I can get! So, here's some information you might need.

» **summary**

_**Main**_didn't even want this. In fact, this whole thing was an accident! It was her friend who'd signed her up, and slipped the piece of paper into the damn contest box. She disliked Connect 3 with a passion, and sure as hell wasn't about to spend a whole _four weeks_ with them. _**Main**_ hated how everyone was treating her differently now; even the popular kids and kids she didn't even know tried sucking up to her. _**Main**_ found it rather annoying. She didn't like them all — all celebs were just egotistical jerks.

But as _**Main**_ continued to travel on tour with them, she found herself falling for their charming guitarist, _Nate Jacobs_, who's had a reputation for being a lady's man. _**Main**_, hurt by a previous relationship, is skeptical of ever falling in love again, especially with a womanizing celebrity. But when he proves to be better than the tabloids make him out to be, she finds herself falling more and more for him every day. Can _**Main**_ trust him? Or will she push him away, because of her failed relationships?

- - - - -

**A/N:** And that's pretty much the whole summary. ;p I don't wanna go into details and spoil it all. So! Care to audition? Here are the roles you can try out for:

» **cast roles available**

**MAJOR ROLES**

**a) main character  
**_gets paired up with nate (nick)._

- Has to be a girl, preferrably, please. So, basically, this is the main character. The one who falls in love with Nate (Nick), blah, blah, you should've read the summary so yeah, lol. There's really no specific personality you have to have. I'll really just base it off whatever you give me.

**b) main's best friend #1  
**_is main character's best friend, who she confides in with her secrets._

- Personality-wise? Loyal, enjoyable, something along the lines of that. Can be crazy, or very sarcastic — whichever's fine with _moi_. This character is important, and I guess she shows up pretty often, because she's the main's best friend — duh, silly. ;) I haven't decided yet if she pairs up with anyone; we'll just see how the story turns out.

**c) main's cousin  
**_is an upcoming rock star, and main's favorite cousin._

- Hm, she will have a major part as well, but later on in the story. So basically, the main's cousin is a rising star — rockstar, to be exact. ;) So if you're wild, crazy and really energetic, you'd be absolutely perfect for this part. Well, you don't _have_ to be wild and crazy, lol. And, just like the other one, I don't know if she'll end up with anyone. Depends on your age. ;p

**d) main's enemy  
**_is a bitch, but has a change of heart later on._

- Mean. ;D C'mon, it's not that bad. You're only mean in the first part of the story. Later on as the story progresses, you actually become a pretty nice person. So, if you can handle some people hating you for a while, please audition for this role. Oh yes, preferrably female, of course, lol. I might even pair you up with someone. _Might_, lol.

**SIDE ROLES, BUT SEMI-MAJOR**

**e) main's enemy girlfriend #1  
**_part of the main's enemy's "posse"._

- Mean, as well. You show up a few times, but you're still important to the development of both Main and Main's Enemy.

**f) main's enemy girlfriend #2  
**_part of the main's enemy's "posse"._

- You're the nice one. ;) But, you only act mean because you've known Main's Enemy for a long time, and she's your best friend, and you dislike how she's changed.

**g) jason (kevin)'s girlfriend  
**_jason's girlfriend, duh._

- Yup. I give him a girlfriend in this one! :) So if you love Jason (KEVIN), then please audition. You show up and make-out with him, LOL. J/k.

**h) nate (nick)'s ex-girlfriend  
**_nate's ex-girlfriend. you're perfect, flawless and everyone loves you._

- Yeah, so you're Nate (Nick)'s perfect ex-girlfriend. You show up later on in the tour, and from there you'll have a semi-major part, showing up every now and then. For this part, you're a model and you have a personality everyone loves. So, you're just perfect. You don't end up with Nate (NICK) in the end, unfortunately. ;p But still, audition if you're interested!

- - - - -

**A/N:** Those are the roles! Interested? :) Here's a form that you just fill out and submit in a review:

» **audition application**

**Name: **(_First and last. Middle is optional.)_

**Nicknames:**

**Age: **

**Appearance:** (_How do you look like? What's your style? What do you like to wear?_)

**Personality:** (_How do you act? What're you like?_)

**Hobbies: **_(What do you do in your spare time? What do you like to do?)_

**Fears:** _(What are you afraid of? What do you dislike? Is there anything you're not good at?)_

**Strengths: **_(What're you good at? ex. Singing, acting, an instrument you play, a subject in school, etc etc.)_

**Preferred Role: **_(Which role would you like?)_

**Other Roles:** _(If you don't get the one you want, which other role would you not mind getting?)_

**Why do you want this part?:** _(Simple. Just explain why you want the certain role that you picked out.)_

**Notes: **_(Anything you'd like to say? Things you'd like me to know?)_

- - - - -

**A/N:** And that's pretty much the whole thing. ;D There might be some other roles that I think up of later, but I'll be sure to inform you all if that does happen. I'm really hoping for some good auditions so I can get this story down on the computer, hehe. Please, don't get all emotional on me if you don't get the one you wanted. I really apologize; there may be other stories out there you can try out for. But please, keep the drama away from me, thank you very much.

So! Today is **08-04-08**, a Monday.

And I will officially call auditioning over on: **08-10-08**, next Sunday. It may be postponed, because I have a soccer tournament that weekend to attend, but I'll try to update. ;p But I'll stop it short if I have all the characters I need before the deadline. And if not, I'll create my own characters, hehe.

But anyway! Please don't be afraid to audition, everyone has the same chance.

I'll be looking forward to reading all of the applications. (:

GOOD LUCK.

— **daisy**


	2. x x cast list

**disclaimer** — bleh, no, don't own.

**welcome to the final cast list for:  
sa**_**d songs for dirty lovers**_

» » »

» **summary**

_**Main**_ didn't even want this. In fact, this whole thing was an accident! It was her friend who'd signed her up, and slipped the peice of paper into the damn contest box. She disliked Connect 3 with a passion, and sure as hell wasn't about to spend a whole four weeks with them. _**Main**_ hated how everyone was treating her differently now; even the popular kids and kids she didn't even know tried sucking up to her. _**Main **_found it rather annoying. She didn't like them — all celebrities were just egotistical jerks.

But as _**Main **_continued to travel on tour with them, she found herself falling for their charming guitarist, _Nate Jacobs_, who's had a reputation for being a lady's man. _**Main**_, hurt by a previous relationship, is skeptical of ever falling in love again, especially with a womanizing celebrity. But when he proves to be better than the tabloids make him out to be, she finds herself falling more and more for him every day. Can _**Main **_trust him? Or will she push him away, because of her failed relationships?

- - - -

**A/N: **Yes—the moment of truth! So, I'm a day late, but as I said; I had a soccer tournament to go to. ;D We did fairly well—we won the game today (4-1). But it was so cold. Anyhow, here's the people whom I've chosen to be part of the cast. Please, if I've put you in a part you don't like—please, just tell me instead of getting all bitchy. I'll change you or something.

And for those who didn't get picked, please don't flame or bitch. Kay thanks.

Well! Here they are! The official cast of **Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers**.

- - - -

» **cast list**

MAJOR ROLES;

_lightstheskies_

**Part: Main**

**Character:** Colleen Evolette Spark

**A/N:** I really enjoyed your application. ;D You really became the person I was picturing when I was making the summary. Congratulations!

-

_softballxxbabe_

**Part: Main Best Friend #1**

**Character: **Monique Lydia Carson

**A/N:** This was really hard. It was a tough decision between you and _lightstheskies _for the part of main. But! You seem more of like the best friend type. I hope you like your part!

-

_D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S_

**Part: Main's Cousin**

**Character:** Bonnie Audrey Smith

**A/N:** The afraid of silence part really got me. Since I'm planning on making the cousin super crazy, I was thinking how it's never going to be silent around her. ;P Congratulations! I hope you're happy with your part!

-

_blondemoment_

**Part: Main's Enemy**

**Character:** Phoebe Ann Scott

**A/N:** LOL, I see you like OTH as well. Your application seemed to make me think you were perfect for this role. Hope you like it!

-

SIDE, BUT SEMI-MAJOR ROLES;

_ManUchi_

**Part: Main's Enemy Girlfriend #1**

**Character:** Paris Miriam Suzuki

**A/N:** You were absolutely PERFECT for this. ;P Enjoy!

-

_charmed4eva112_

**Part: Main's Enemy Girlfriend #2**

**Character: **Jessica Alexandra Desrocher

**A/N:** I really liked your application, so I decided that you should get a part. It really seemed like you'd be good at this one. If not then; please tell me. But otherwise, I'm really hoping that you'll enjoy this role! I think it seems perfect for you. :D

-

_ImAFlowerChild_

**Part: Jason's Girlfriend**

**Character: **_Angela Marie Bautista_

**A/N: **You gave me a lot of information on yourself, so now I think I know what to do with you and Jason (Kevin). Congratulations, and I hope you're happy with it!

-

_Jeslynn-23_

**Part: Nate's Ex-Girlfriend**

**Character:** Haley Noel Marie Paxton

**A/N:** Haha, you seem like a really chill person. Since you told me you'd be happy with anything, I've decided to place you as Nate's beautiful, flawless ex-girlfriend. :D I hope you enjoy it!

- - - -

YAAAAY! Congratulations to everyone who recieved a part and thank you to everyone who auditioned.

It's alright if you didn't get a part—I'll probably have another one of these, so you can audition again. And to the people who did get a part: Congrats. But if you don't like the part I gave you, please tell me now, so I can do something about it. D; Though I really hope you all do enjoy your roles, lol. Anyway! First chapter will come up soon, I promise. Some of you have to be patient, however, because your character doesn't come up for a while. Anyway! Here's a trailer preview of the story:

* * *

**All of them were the same to me. They all seemed so... fake.**

* * *

_Show Colleen sitting on her couch, watching television._

_A grimace falls upon her lips when she sees Connect 3 on the screen—with a scoff she turns off the television and stands up._

* * *

**Then after a little prank, I found myself going on tour with them.**

* * *

_"I can't believe you'd do that."_

_"What? C'mon, there's a million girls out there. What're the chances that you'll even be picked?"_

-

_"Congratulations Colleen Spark! You're our contest winner; the lucky girl who's going on tour with Connect 3! How do you feel?"_

_She faints._

* * *

**I never thought I'd enjoy being with them. After all, the contest was probably just for the publicity.**

* * *

_Shows Nate, hands in his pockets._

_"So, what's your name?"_

_"Get away from me."_

_"Well, Miss 'Get Away From Me', I'm really looking forward to getting to know you."_

* * *

**But.. they turned out to be different than I expected. And I found that all my theories about them were completely false.**

**They were just normal boys, who happened to be super famous.**

* * *

_Shows Colleen on a ferris wheel with Nate, both smiling and laughing._

_Shows her sitting next to Shane, both holding guitars. He's making a funny face and she laughs, falling backwards onto the couch._

_Shows Jason tripping, Nate and Colleen walking behind him. _

_They look at each other, then laugh._

* * *

**Then.. the inevitable happened. I fell in love.**

* * *

_Shows Colleen standing in the crowds, smiling softly while looking up at Nate on stage, who winked down at her._

* * *

**But he wasn't known for staying with one girl. I had so much competition.**

**After all, why stay with me, when there were a million other, prettier girls waiting for him?**

* * *

_Shows a crowd of fan girls screaming._

_Shows Haley walking down the catwalk, looking like a beautiful model, wearing a strapless blue gown._

_Shows a magazine with Nate and some girls, one in his lap and two others next to him._

_Shows Nate winking at a blonde girl._

_Shows him talking to a brunette in some club._

_Shows Colleen, curled in the corner, eyes downcast with a tear falling from her eyes._

* * *

**But he seemed so nice. I didn't know whether to trust him or not.**

* * *

_Shows Nate in the rain, following after Colleen._

_"I really like you!" he shouts. "I'm completely, one hundred percent honest!"_

_"You have a real funny way of showing it!"_

**

* * *

**

I was insecure. I was scared. I didn't want to get hurt. Not again, not like last time.

* * *

_Colleen stares, shocked._

_"I never liked you. I was just using you, you were just too damn dense to see it."_

_"You…" A choked sob, "You bastard! I hate you!"_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_Shows Colleen running away, crying._

**

* * *

**

I can't help but wonder...

* * *

_Shows Colleen sitting in the tour bus, staring out at the passing scenery._

_Fades to a black screen._

**

* * *

**

Can I ever trust again?

* * *

_Shows scenes with Nate and Colleen smiling at one another._

_One where she's backstage, watching him._

_One where they're both walking in a carnival at night, the stars shimmering in the sky and the lights from the games illuminating their faces._

_One where they're both fighting, looking at each other with determined faces._

_One where Nate hugs Colleen, bringing her closer to him while she cries into his chest._

_One where he's playing the guitar, Colleen listening, smiling._

_Fades to black._

**

* * *

**

SAD SONGS FOR DIRTY LOVERS

**Coming to a computer screen near you.**

**August 2008**

* * *

Directed by the one and only me, of course. ;D

So! How was the preview? Yeah, so it's my first one, but bleh. I hope it didn't come out too horrible. D; I think I PM-ed most of you beforehand so you knew your parts, and I really hope you like it. Oh, and if there's someone in the trailer you don't know, just look it up to see who they are, lol. Anyway! I'm working on the first chapter, so I'm hoping I'll post it up before this Friday. Oh! And I'm leaving to Chicago from August 16 - August 25, to visit family and _of course_:

**I'M GOING TO THE JOBROS CONCERT ON THE 25TH!** YEP! For their tour, I think. 8D I'm so excited. It's in Chicago, and I'm so happy my uncle managed to get me tickets.

Anyway, I'll try to get a long chapter up before I leave.

I love you all! Peace!

**— daisy**


End file.
